Fizzy Magic
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: James and Sirius discover the magic of caffeine.


**Summary: James and Sirius discover the magic of caffeine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Fizzy Magic**

a Siriusly Klutzy story

"We're going to Hogsmade this weekend, right?" Sirius asked James the Wednesday before their first Hogsmade weekend.

"Of course," James replied. He messed up his already catastrophic hair and grinned. "Lily's going. I think I'll ask her to go with me again." He glanced across the room at a red head who was talking animatedly with a girl with short brown hair.

Sirius shook his head. "Good luck with that. But hey, I heard that The Three Broomsticks got a new type of drink. I was listening to a couple seventh years talking about it. They said it fizzes down your throat!" He was sporting a huge, childlike grin.

"What's it called?" James asked.

"Soda pop, I think they said," Sirius answered.

"We're going to have to try it."

Sirius nodded in agreement.

o

"So Lily," James asked the redhead that Friday after Transfiguration. He just received an O on his test and was hoping his good luck would continue. He saw her close her eyes and take a deep breath before responding.

"Yes, Potter?"

"I was wondering-"

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"Do you even know what I was going to ask?" he asked her, exasperated.

"'Evans, do you want to go to Hogsmade with me this weekend?'" she mimicked, lowering her voice and messing up her hair. Alice grinned and shook her head because deep down she knew that Lily was hopelessly in love with James, but sometimes she thought she was the only one who actually realized it.

James furrowed his eyebrows and stared her. "Maybe not in so many words..." he mumbled. He looked up at her. "So, that's a yes. I'll meet you in front of the Fat Lady at two tomorrow." He grinned and went to kiss her on the cheek.

"_Not_ so fast, Potter," she said, stopping his face with her hand and pushing it back. "I did _not _agree to go with you and if you so much as _imagine_ kissing me again, I will personally make sure you cannot have children."

Sirius laughed. "At least you're getting _some_ action down there, Prongs," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's probably the only action he'll ever get if he's not careful," Lily shot back before walking off.

"Touch luck, mate," Sirius said as the two watched her walk away.

"I'd say so," James agreed.

o

"So you said it's at The Three Brooksticks?" James asked Sirius. The pair were walking into the village, hands in pockets on the chilly October day.

"Yeah. So we'll go there and then hit up Zonko's?" James nodded and the two hurried into The Three Broomsticks where they were met with warm air and about twenty or so other Hogwarts students who stopped in for the heat.

Madame Rosmerta hurried over to the two boys. "What can I get for you?" she asked looking over her shoulder at the chaos that was going on behind the counter; someone spilled their butterbeer and it dripped all over a third year.

Sirius looked smugged as he said, "We'll have two _soda pops_ please." He glanced at James and smirked.

"What kind, darling?" Madam Rosmerta said. She had out her notepad and pen.

"Kind?" Sirius asked, stumped.

"Yes. We've got cherry, grape, orange, and raspberry."

Sirius looked quickly at James.

"I'll have a cherry," James said recovering first.

"And I'll take a orange," Sirius said with an award winning smile.

A couple minute later, she returned holding a red drink and an orange one. "Watch yourselves, now. I've upped the caffeine in the newer ones, gives it more of an effect." She winked at the boys and walked off once more.

"Caffeine?" James asked Sirius.

"I have no idea." He picked up his glass filled with orange fizzing liquid and put it to his lips. "It smells good!"

James laughed.

"That's _amazing_!" Sirius said, standing up. He took another gulp and a fire lit in his eyes. "Prongs, you _have _to try this!"

James smirked and put the glass to his lips, letting the flavor of cherry take over. His eyes, like Sirius's, lit up as the fizz went down his throat. It was _nothing _like he'd ever tasted before.

"Padfoot!" James exclaimed. "This is _incredible_!"

"It _is_!"

Now Sirius, who had had many sugar rushes in his past, was not nearly as effected by the caffeine as James was. James had a wicked smile on his face as he stood up and, taking the glass with him, ran out the door.

"Prongs? Where are you _going_?"

"I've got to show this to Lily!"

"What? Why?" For once, Sirius had the logical sense in the situation. _Some_one needed it if Remus wasn't there.

"_Because_ if I show her something this amazing, she'll obviously want more and who better to take her there than me?"

Sirius had to admit he had a point there.

"There she is!" he pointed out to James.

James grinned and handed Sirius his cherry soda pop. He started out in a run and did a cartwheel over to Lily and Alice who both jumped back when James Potter appeared in front of them.

"Can we help you?" Alice asked with a sly grin.

"_Actually_," James started, sounding like a salesman. "_I _wanted to help _you_." Lily and Alice exchanged curious looks before looking back to him and raising their eyebrows.

"One way in particular that you could help us would be to do more cartwheels," Lily said, "but this time back to Sirius. We're quite busy actually and-"

"Oy! Sirius! Could you bring that back to me?" James called.

Sirius jogged up to James and handed him his fizzing cherry soda pop.

"What's that?" Lily asked, looking at the bubbling substance. "It looks like a carrot potion gone _very_ wrong..."

Leave it to Lily to compare the world's most amazing beverage to a Potion...

James shook his head. "No, no. It's not a Potion, it's amazing."

Lily nodded skeptically.

"No, really!" Sirius agreed. "You really have got to try it."

"I don't want to try it."

"You'll regret it, Evans," James said. He waved the drink in front of her face. She caught a sniff of it and her eyes lit up.

"Is that_ cherry_?" she asked with a grin which she tried to hide but failed.

James nodded.

"Do... do you mind if I... if I try that?" James looked shocked but handed her the drink nevertheless.

She closed her eyes and rather timidly took a sip. She pulled the glass away from her mouth with a smirk.

"That was... incredible!"

James smiled. "I _told _you."

"Where... where did you get this?"

Alice and Sirius were exchanging confused looks. James and Lily being civil? James and Lily having an actual _conversation_? James and Lily _sharing a drink_?

Something was obviously wrong in the universe, but neither said anything.

"The Three Broomsticks."

Lily thought about it for a moment. "Would you like to get another one?" Her eyes were teasing.

James raised an eyebrow, but accepted. The two walked off to The Three Broomsticks leaving Alice and Sirius standing there, dumbfounded at what had just happened.

"Did you follow _any_ part of that conversation at _all_?" Alice asked Sirius. They were staring at the spot where Lily and James had just been standing.

"Not one bit of it..." Sirius said blankly.

At least Prongs finally got his date with Lily. And Sirius got his orange soda pop.

**A/n: Everyone loves soda, right? I hope you liked this one and the randomnosity it involved. Dedicated to my friend who needed some humor and loves orange soda. Thanks for reading!**

**25 Down, 5 to Go.**

**Much love and a year's supply of your very own Madam Rosmerta's soda pop,**

**Siriusly Klutzy**


End file.
